


On The Road to Thebes

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: A brief study in Panda culture, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fate & Destiny, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did zero research on any of these guys' personalities, Spoilers - Kung Fu Panda 2, Spoilers - Kung Fu Panda 3, and I will not apologize for that, and deal with it, i had no idea what I was talking about the end, let's see how many fandom references i can squeeze into this, take my 'out of character' characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Summary: What if Oogway had been watching as Po tried to get into the palace during the Dragon Warrior selection tournament.---There had been pandas once.Many years ago, back before Lord Shen’s attacks on the panda villages, they had been the authority on chi. Pandas had a natural ability to harness chi and use it to heal and grow. They'd lived in complete harmony with the universe.He’d believe that all the pandas had been wiped out decades ago and yet now that they were choosing the Dragon Warrior here was a panda.How interesting.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	On The Road to Thebes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George_the_Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_the_Pumpkin/gifts).



> Original Prompt: https://creepingshadow.tumblr.com/post/616887825815764992/fanfiction-request  
> Also based off this Tumblr post: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/539728336597526324/
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!!! 💖💖

“The world is made up of four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. There’s a fifth element, and generally, it’s called Surprise.”

― Terry Pratchett, _The Truth_ , copyright 2000

* * * * *

_The Sacred Hall of Warriors stood still and silent._

_Moonlight filtered in through the windows, bathing the room in an eerie blue light. Petals swirled slowly in the air above the Moon Pool._

_Oogway looked around calmly._

_All was quiet._

_It seemed that nothing could disturb the tranquility._

_His eyelids drooped._

_It was nice. Maybe he’d take a nap._

_His eyes closed, a sleepy smile crossed his face as he sighed contentedly. It really was peaceful._

_Only a far off thundering disturbed the silence._

_The ground shook with each loud thud._

_Oogway opened his eyes._

_He watched patiently as dust fell from the ceiling and the petals began to swirl more anxiously. The water in the Moon Pool rippled, obscuring the reflection of the golden dragon statue, it’s mouth gaping black and empty._

_He smiled._

_How interesting, he thought._

_The thundering increased in volume until suddenly something hit the closed doors to the hall with a massive bang!_

_The doors shuddered - once, twice, three times - before with a final groan the wood caved inward. Long cracks marred the face of the door; blue light shone through the new cracks in the face of the door. A silver furred paw emerged in one of the cracks._

_Oogway traced his eyes up the arm until he made eye contact with Tai Lung. A furious snarl twisted his face, his nose scrunched as he roared at Oogway. Pieces of wood clattered to the ground with muted thumps as he contorted his arm to claw aggressively at the door. The wood shrieked in protest as the cracks widened._

_Still, Oogway stood unmoving._

_Through the noise, he thought he could hear faint voices echoing around the hall. The voices were muffled as though the speakers were talking from a great distance and through a layer of cotton wool. The words were indistinct and he had to strain to hear what was said. Yet, the speakers sounded happy; ghostly laughter ringing through the halls as they celebrated some accomplishment._

That was incr-

You have a gift! I can’t-

You can do it-

I think you might be the-

_Yet, as he listened more the voices changed. No longer happy but tired and sad, angry and frustrated. The giggles stopped as they were overtaken by incoherent yells and the sound of breaking things. Oogway frowned. This almost sounded like..._

I’m sorry. I never-

All I ever did, I did to- 

Tell me how proud you are-

Tell me!

TELL ME!

_He winced, heart sinking, as sadness clouded his features. He knew these voices. He’d always know these voices. Even when they were nothing more than thin murmurs reverberating in the darkness._

_He remembered how joyous Shifu had sounded when he talked of Tai Lung’s talent and skill. How Tai Lung’s voice had rung with happiness as he jabbered on about what he was learning. How those same voices had splintered and broke as blame and accusations flew between them. Right before everything had collapsed._

_His heart ached for the ghosts in his memory._

_Heat prickled the backs of his eyes, he swallowed thickly. Mournfully, he turned his head away from Tai Lung’s piercing yellow eyes. His eyes closed as he composed himself; searching for the inner peace that had been so easy to find only moments before._

_‘There are no accidents,’ he reminded himself. ‘There are no accidents.’_

_He took another deep breath, opened his eyes. His shoulders slumped as something in his core relaxed._

_The familiar words were a comfort; reminding him that, no matter what happened, everything would be okay. Just as the sun always rose or trees inevitably sprouted from seeds. Eventually, everything connects._

_He raised his head again to watch as Tai Lung burst through the entrance. The abused doors falling to the ground with a thunderous crash; pieces of wood breaking off. They sailed across the slick floor. Tai Lung lunged across the floor on all fours, teeth and claws bared, as he barrelled towards the Moon Pool._

_Halfway there he leapt. He slashed his huge paws through the air as though he was fending off invisible attackers._

_The moment lasted only a few nanoseconds before he apparently won whatever skirmish he had stopped to fight. Letting himself fall he landed nimbly on his feet and continued his charge._

_Oogway stood unmoving as he raced towards him. Completely calm in the face of the young snow leopard’s bitter assault._

_After all, what he’d come for was no longer there._

_His face softened as he gazed into the former prodigy’s eyes. Hot with betrayal and anger, even after all these years._

_He reminded him of another young man._

_One who was ruthless and powerful and just as desperate to change his fate._

_“Ah,” he murmured as the pieces connected in his mind. “How interesting.”_

_As Tai Lung neared the raised platform at the back of the hall, Oogway finally made his move. He raised an arm as Tai Lung leapt again. He shifted his weight backward, the calluses on his feet catching on the smooth surface of the floor. Tilting his head back he watched as Tai Lung fell towards him, the tips of his claws shining blue in the moonlight. Oogway stretched the tips of his claws towards the predator. Totally prepared to--_

* * * * *

Wake up. 

Oogway breathed out slowly, his eyes closed, as he came back to himself.

He could feel the familiar sensation of soft bark under his hands and feet, the unearthly stability of the thin rod of his staff. Perfectly balanced underneath him as he perched on it. A gentle heat warmed his extremities. He sighed contentedly, basking in the warmth the heat provided. He knew without looking that the warmth came from the candles arranged around the Moon Pool. A commemoration to those who had fallen in battle but also a handy way to keep warm. His cloak only did so much against the chill of the mountain air, after all. 

Unwilling to open his eyes just yet, the old tortoise kept them closed as he contemplated the vision he had just witnessed. 

So Tai Lung was to return to the Valley of Peace. It had been a long time coming. His heart panged again for the grief he knew this would cause his former student. _But_ , he mused, finally opening his eyes. _Perhaps this is what he needs to achieve inner peace_. Regret is a heavy burden to bear and Oogway mourned that Shifu had been carrying this cross for so many years. It was time his friend made his peace with what had happened. 

With that thought, Oogway gracefully lowered himself to the floor. Pivoting away from the Moon Pool he slowly made his way to the far wall. To an outside observer, each step was painfully slow but to Oogway it was a nice, leisurely pace. He was in no rush. Everything would happen just as it was meant to; he had time. 

Besides, he knew Shifu, the high-strung red panda would react quickly enough for the both of them. He smiled. He could only imagine what hoops of paranoia and caution his old friend would jump through when he learned the news. 

He stifled a chuckle at the mental image. 

Yes, hopefully, when all was said and done his friend would _finally_ start to mellow out. 

Raising a clawed hand he pulled on the unobtrusive rope hanging on the wall to summon one of the palace workers. Sure enough, just as he was lowering his arm back to his side, Zeng waddled quickly into the room.

The old grey goose glanced quickly around the room before hurrying to Oogway’s side.

“Master Oogway,” he called breathlessly. He stopped a few feet away from the Grand Master, bowing frenetically “how may I assist you?” 

Oogway smiled gently, amused at how the goose’s tail-feathers fluttered restlessly as his big brown eyes stared beseechingly at the tortoise. 

“Zeng,” he greeted kindly, “If you would kindly summon Shifu for me, I would greatly appreciate it. I need to speak to him about a matter of great importance.”

Zeng nodded so enthusiastically that Oogway was mildly surprised that he didn’t give himself whiplash.

“Of course, Master Oogway. Right away, Master Oogway. I will bring him here right away!”

He hurried back across the room. Slamming hard against the door in his haste to open it, a strangled squawk escaping him, before with a tangle of wings he vanished from sight. 

Oogway shook his head. 

It seemed that Shifu was not the only high-strung individual in the Jade Palace. Maybe he should treat the staff to a relaxing day at the hot springs. He was sure it would do them all some good. All that stress couldn’t be good for you.

He pondered this as he moved slowly across the floor, intent on returning to the dais at the end of the hall to await Shifu. He exhaled loudly. He missed the hot springs in the Panda Village. They had been so wonderful. The valley hot springs just didn’t compare. It was a shame; such a shame…

Reaching the dais he climbed nimbly onto his staff, his back facing the door. He made minute adjustments to his hands and feet. Searching for the perfect place to rest his old limbs. Once he was comfortably settled, he hunkered down to wait. His breathing evening out as he prepared for the conversation that was to come. 

He didn’t have to wait long before once again the doors to the hall were thrown open with a bang. He heard the sharp pitter-patter of tiny claws striking against the marble floor as their owner hurried towards him and the uneven breathing of someone who had run a great distance. 

He waited patiently for Shifu to collect himself as he pretended he had not noticed the younger man’s approach. There was no need to embarrass his former student nor force such troublesome news onto him before he was ready. It was the least he could do. 

“Master Oogway? You summoned me.” Shifu eventually asked. “Is something wrong?”

Satisfied that the red panda was ready, Oogway emerged from his meditative position. Pivoting to face the bowing red panda, he climbed down effortlessly.

“Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?” He teased. Humor apparent in his voice. 

Shifu quirked an eyebrow, expression uncertain “So... nothing's wrong?”

Oogway hesitated, the humor fading from his aged face.

“Well, I didn't say that.” 

Shifu straightened from his bow, his face pinched in concern. 

Stalling from time, Oogway turned towards the altars of candles. Opening his mouth, he blew out a single candle. And another. And another. Making the process as arduous and time consuming as he possibly could. It wasn’t a kindness, he knew that, but he needed the time to think of the best way to break the news to Shifu. (Plus, it made him appear a little mysterious. An image he took great pleasure in cultivating.)

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shifu watching him slack-jawed. His left eye twitching with each candle Oogway blew out. Finally, fed up, an impatient Shifu threw his hands together. Generating a large gust of wind that blew out all the candles.

“You were saying?”

Deciding to just come out and say it, the wise tortoise lifted his head to gaze at the miniature kung fu master.

“I have had a vision: Tai Lung will return.”

Shifu’s face turns stricken.

“That’s impossible! He’s in prison!”

“Nothing is impossible.”

Shifu stares in horror for a second before frantically calling for Zeng. Always quick to obey Zeng flies down from his perch in the windows. As soon as he’s within reaching distance Shifu struck out a hand and grabbed Zeng. Getting up in his face, Shifu orders that he fly to Chorh-Gom Prison, and have them double all the safeguards against Tai Lung. 

Rattled, the poor bird quickly flies off. Briefly colliding with one of the pillars in the hall before continuing on his way.

Oogway sighed sorrowfully. Twisting around he began to walk towards the Moon Pool.

“One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.”

“W-we have to do something. We can't just let him march on the Valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll—”

Reaching the shallow pool, Oogway turned to look at Shifu.

“Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see.” he demonstrates this by prodding the water with his staff. Ripples expanding out from the point of contact. “But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.”

Together they stare into the pool. Watching the long ripples as they move across the otherwise clear surface. After a time, Oogway reaches out with his staff to settle the water. As the ripples clear the water settles to reveal the reflection of the dragon statue, a scroll clutched in its mouth.

Shifu looks up. 

“The Dragon Scroll…” he murmured reverently. 

Oogway steps forward to stand alongside him. He also tilts his head back to gaze at the scroll. 

“It is time.”

Shifu’s eyes snapped up to meet Oogway’s, “But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become... the Dragon Warrior?”

Oogway paused.

“I don't know,” he stated simply, smiling guilelessly. 

Shifu facepalmed. 

* * * * *

A short time later saw Oogway traveling to the palace arena. Around him, the palace staff hurried about preparing for the tournament. 

Oogway looked around, impressed. 

He had to hand it to Shifu. The little panda sure knew how to get things done quickly. Already children were zooming around the courtyard in excitement as villagers streamed into the arena. Taking in the arena, he saw that Shifu was still down there overseeing the preparations. 

He smiled fondly. 

Today was a momentous day for everyone. But really the victory was Shifu’s; it was not every day that one of your students turned out to be the long-awaited Dragon Warrior. His smile widened, happy that his friend was able to have this honor. He could think of no one more worthy. 

Shifu bustled around shouting last-minute orders. He spun around to meet him when he noticed that Oogway was coming down the steps.

“It is a historic day — isn't it, Master Oogway?” 

“Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?”

“Yes, Master Oogway.”

“Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley but also to you.”

Shifu stilled, uncertainty clouding his features. His mouth opened and closed like he didn’t quite know how to respond to that out-of-the-blue statement.

Oogway winked and walked off, leaving Shifu to ponder what he had meant. He looked back once to see Shifu rushing to join him. Together they walked the final steps to the viewing area where the announcer stood waiting for the signal to begin. 

Shifu nodded at the pig.

The crowd roared with excitement as the announcer stepped into the arena with a gong dangling from his hoof.

Taking a deep breath, chest-puffing out with the motion, the announcer cried, “Let the tournament begin!” 

He struck the gong. 

As though that had been the cue, the entrance doors began to close.

Oogway relaxed, leaning on his staff, as Shifu moved to address the crowd. He thought he saw something big crash into the doors right before they closed but he wasn’t sure. He shook his head. It was probably just his imagination. Still, he could have sworn that he’d seen a-

He cut the thought off before it could finish. It was impossible. It was just the wishful thinking of an old man. 

The black fur he had seen on the villager before the doors had closed had looked like panda fur. But that was impossible. There were no pandas left in the world. 

Yet, he couldn’t shake the thought. 

It was possible, he mused, that the dark fur had reminded him of the black water within the Moon Pool in his vision and the scroll that had been missing from the dragon’s mouth.

Still...he made a mental note to keep an eye on the arena doors. 

Satisfied with his decision, he turned his attention back to Shifu.

The drummer’s stationed around the circumference of the arena walls had begun to bang on their drums as he approached. They quieted some as Shifu reached the very edge of the viewing area.

Standing as tall as he could, Shifu cleared his throat, preparing to project his voice so that everyone could hear him over the noise of the crowd and the drummers.

“Citizens of the Valley of Peace,” he announced loudly. “It is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!”

As their names were announced the students jumped into the arena. They began to execute some easy, showy moves for the crowd's entertainment. Oogway rolled his eyes fondly at their dramatics. _Though_ , he thought shaking his head, _at least it makes the villagers happy_. 

Indeed the crowd was eating it up. Their cheers only increased in volume as Master Crane flapped his wings and sent a powerful gust of wind through the arena. 

Over the din, Shifu mock glared at his students. 

“Warriors prepare! Ready for battle!”

Master Crane flew down, ready to demonstrate his kung fu prowess in front of the Grand Master and his Master. The crowd oohed and ahhed in anticipation as palace staff pulled The Thousand Tongues of Fire into position. Crane settled into an easy stance, confident, as he faced the dangerous machine.

 _Not bad form,_ Oogway thought _. But it’s child’s play to evade The Thousand Tongues of Fire. Even a mediocre fighter could easily take it down and with his wings, he won’t even have to work to avoid the flames._

The machine fired. Crane leapt into the air, surrounded by fireworks. As Oogway predicted he didn’t even break a sweat as he took down the fireworks around him before, triumphantly, returning to the ground. And so it went. The Five showed off their skills one after the other while Oogway pretended to watch. 

Rather, instead of observing Shifu’s Furious Five, his eyes remained glued to the main doors. He kept half an eye on the arena fighters as he strained to see even a hint of movement outside the doors. Midway through Monkey’s fight, his face dropped imperceptibly in disappointment. There had been no movement outside. Maybe he had imagined it after all. 

It was only when it was Viper’s turn that he perked up. The doors had shuddered. He was sure of it.

He abandoned all pretenses of paying attention to focus his entire attention on the front wall. He waited patiently for another sign that someone was out there. He didn’t have to wait long as suddenly one of the trees outside the wall began waving wildly. Seconds later a cloud of dust rose from the outside of the wall. He choked back a chuckle. What in the world was happening out there?

Shifu glanced back at him. He preened internally when he saw the look of satisfied pleasure on his Master’s face. He smirked, cocked his head self-assuredly as he shouted, “And finally... Master Tigress!”

Tigress elegantly shot into the area. She snuck a glance at Master Oogway’s face. Emboldened by the pleased smile on his face, she maneuvered through a series of complicated kung fu moves. Showing off as she waited for her opponent to appear.

Unbeknownst to her, Oogway was smiling as the treetops of one of the larger trees bent backward. He had a good feeling about this attempt.

“Believe me, citizens, you have not seen anything yet! Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!”

Tigress sank deeper into her stance. Fearless, face blank and unconcerned as she prepared to face off with her daunting opponent.

Then, without warning, a panda shot above the wall. He screamed as he hurled through the sky above the arena gate. He made it most of the way across the gate only to collide with the top paifang’s roof and two of its lower levels and bounce out of sight. Completely unseen by the oblivious audience below him. 

Oogway breath caught in pleased surprise. 

There had been pandas once. Many years ago, back before Lord Shen’s attacks on the panda villages, they had been the authority on chi. Pandas had a natural ability to harness chi and use it to heal and grow. They'd lived in complete harmony with the universe. 

It had been them who had first taught Oogway how to use and harness chi. Using their teachings Oogway was able to use the knowledge they had given him to create Kung Fu. Over time he taught others the art form he had carefully cultivated and they, in turn, taught those they knew until eventually hundreds of people were able to use chi. They became a force for good. Kung Fu warriors dedicated to maintaining the balance of the universe and defending those who could not defend themselves. 

All because eleven pandas had shown Oogway mercy and healed him when he was on the brink of death. He had been so _grateful_. As he’d lied there he’d realized that he wanted to be able to do the same thing - help those in need. He'd begged and pleaded with them to teach him and Kai how to harness the power of chi; and in the end the panda elders had agreed with his request. It had been hard, grueling training but he'd never forget how wonderful it had felt when he'd used chi for the first time. 

It had felt like sunshine beneath his skin. It was warm and soothing and gave him an overwhelming sense of peace. If he could have physically used that power nonstop he would have gladly done so. If only so he could have always felt like that. He didn't understand how Kai could have felt that light and desired to use it for nefarious purposes. 

That had been his first mistake with the pandas. It was a mistake he'd paid dearly for when he was forced to banish his brother-in-arms to the spirit realm. 

His second mistake had been when he’d not realized that a society centered around healing and growth would have no way to protect itself from enemies. And once again his arrogance and naivety had cost him. He still mourned for the senseless loss of not only the panda race but for the loss of their culture and expertise. Once again he wondered if Lord Shen knew the magnitude of what he had taken from the world when he had ordered the attacks on the panda villages.

He’d believe that all the pandas had been wiped out decades ago and yet now that they were choosing the Dragon Warrior here was a panda.

How interesting. 

Oogway closed his eyes and raised his palm. The crowd instantly fell silent as everyone turned to look at him. 

“I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us,” he happily reported.

Shifu inclined his head to the Five. 

Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis scrambled to join Tigress in the middle of the arena and they quickly positioned themselves into a line facing the older masters.

“Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!” Shifu announced.

Excited murmurs broke out among those watching. Some whispered last-minute comments to each other. Others rushed to place bets on who they believed would be chosen. They all hushed as the drummers began to drum as Oogway began to slowly approach the Five, his palm swaying in the air as he prepared to make a decision. 

_What a decision it’ll be!_ _Everyone’s gonna be so surprised,_ he sniggered mentally. 

Ah, this was the most fun he’d had in ages. 

He had almost reached the Five when suddenly a giant firework soared above them. Bursts of color exploded in the air. In the stands, the crowd looked upwards and oohed and aahed at the show. The fact that Oogway had not yet selected the Dragon Warrior escaping their notice, drawn in by the captivating display. 

Oogway bit his lip in mirth. He knew without looking that Shifu would be freaking out over the apparent slight against his students and the destruction of his perfectly constructed schedule. In fact, he could almost hear his old friend’s blood pressure rising with every moment. 

Keeping his head facing forward, he raised his eyes heavenward to watch as the panda bear began to plummet. He tensed in preparation. He would have to time this perfectly if he wanted to convince Shifu that he’d accidentally pointed at the unexpected addition to their party. Otherwise, he wasn’t sure how he’d get away with not choosing a member of the Five. Maybe he could pull the crazy, old tortoise card again... 

Luckily, he succeeded in raising his finger to point in front of him just as the bear collided with the hard stone of the arena floor. 

The crowd gasped, a few wincing in sympathy, the Five stood frozen where they stood. Mouths gaping as they struggled to process what had just happened. Shifu silently fumed in the background. A lecture already forming in his mind for the careless idiot who dared interrupt such an important ceremony.

Through it all Oogway smiled serenely. Appearing for all the world totally at ease with the strange turn of events. 

The wise tortoise kept his eyes on the figure in front of him as the bear groggily lifted himself from the ground.

“Ughh,” he slurred. He tilted his head left and right as he took in his surroundings. Confusion appeared in his eyes and his eyes flattened as much as they were able as he saw the Five standing over him. “Where, uh…?” 

He shifted his head to look in front of him and jerked back as he realized there was a quivering finger pointing straight at his face.

“What are you pointing…,” he drunkenly questioned.

He shook his head, his eyes cleared with the motion. It was then that the full magnitude of the situation hit him. His mouth dropped open in shock as he realized for the first time exactly who was surrounding him. 

“Oh! Okay, sorry! I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was.”

Oogway’s eyes squinted in joy. 

“How interesting,” he said while still pointing at the panda. Tigress, who was standing right behind the large bear, stepped forward. Her pretty face contorted with confusion. 

“Master, are you pointing at... me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Him,” Oogway replied.

The panda hastily stood, “Who?”

He attempted to move out of the way but Oogway's finger followed him. Tigress's eyes widened incredulously. 

“You.”

“Me.”

Reaching out to grasp on the bear’s big arms with his staff, Oogway lifts up his arm for all to see.

“The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior,” He shouts. 

Chaos instantly broke out around him but Oogway paid it no mind. 

_There are no accidents,_ he repeats to himself. 

No one can outrun destiny. Those who try often find that the actions they took to _avoid_ their destiny, were actually the steps that took them closer to it. It was inevitable. In the grand scheme of things, they were all just actors on a stage waiting to play their part. Pulled along by some unseen force. It was a disheartening thought but Oogway had always tried to see it as proof that every soul was connected. The choices you make have the power to affect those around you. Just as their choices had the power to affect you. A spiders-web of possibilities and paths that directed the course of the universe. In a way, it was merely the universe's way of keeping everything balanced. An eye for an eye, a life for a life, knowledge for power, and so on. 

No matter what someone sought, what choices they made everything eventually connects.

He closed his eyes, grin still painted on his face, and tilted his head back to meet the sun. Around him, the crowd continued to cheer and confetti rained down from the sky. Transforming the dull gray of the arena into a rainbow of colors. 

Later, he would have to explain his actions to Shifu and comfort to the Five. 

Much later, he would offer guidance and wisdom to Po the panda. 

But for now, he just smiled as he basked in the moment.

A panda would once again learn the secret of chi and the nature of the universe. Greedy people would learn to be content; those who mourn would find peace. Fear would turn into courage; and bitterness into acceptance. 

_Yes,_ he thought. _Eventually, everything does connect. I can’t wait to see where this takes us!_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of 'everything connecting' is loosely based on the play Oedipus and the King because in the play everything that King Laius does to avoid his fate is actually what causes the prophecy to come true. He thought he was running from his destiny but instead he was running towards it. It's an interesting thought, I think.


End file.
